


Are we not good enough

by tehhumi



Series: Penance for the Unrepentant [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Glorfindel is sent on a mission to aid Middle Earth. Wait, what do you mean there's already an ancient reborn Noldo in Rivendell?





	Are we not good enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “The Violence” by Rise Against

Glorfindel of Gondolin was on his way to Imlardis, having volunteered to go back to fight against Sauron. Others had wanted to go, but he was the one with a spotless record, having taken no part in the Kinslaying at Alqualondë, nor having retreated from any battle, even in the face of a Balrog. He rehearsed in his mind how he would greet Lord Elrond, who was by right as Turgon’s descendant the High King, but did not clam any title. There was also the matter of recognizing Elrond, as he had never met the elf, who by all accounts took after his Sindar mother as much as his father.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from the trees ahead. “Laurfo! What have you been up to? What news from Valinor, how are my brothers doing?”

Glorfindel checked his horse abruptly. “Who goes there?”

“I really ought to be saying that to you, I’m part of the border watch of Imlardis.” The elf who had spoken stepped onto the path, leaning on his spear. “And I really thought you’d recognize me, given how many things done by ‘the light haired Noldo’ you ended up in trouble for in Tirion.”

“Celegorm? Lord Namo actually let you return? Everyone though the Ambarussa were making that up as a prank!”

“Yep, I’m here, exiled for my crimes and all that. What did _you_ do to get kicked out?”

“I’m on a mission from the Valar!”

“So am I!” Celegorm responded cheerfully, “Namo ordered me to make amends for my actions against the house of Luthien.”

“I _volunteered_ to fight against Sauron, I am not _exiled_.”

“Of course, perfect Glorfindel is here to save us all. Are you going to Imlardis or not?”

“I am. Lord Elrond, as King Turgon’s great-grandson, holds my fealty on these shores.”

“I’ll come along with you then.”

Glorfindel was not expecting this. “Shouldn’t you keep guarding the border?”

“I can’t let strangers wander around as they please, surely a lord of the hidden city understands that.”

“I’m a stranger? You greeted me by a nickname you gave me when I was thirty.”

“Elrond doesn’t actually trust my judgment for some reason. He doesn’t know you, so you’re a stranger.”

There was little that Glorfindel could say to that, so he nudged his horse and followed Celegorm to Imlardis.

“Oh and speaking of names, I don’t actually go by mine in Imlardis. Elrond doesn’t want me scaring the guests.”

“So you’re banished here and are infiltrating a city in disguise, obviously you’ve reformed.”

“Elrond knows who I am, he just doesn’t want a civil war, despite me promising I can win it.”

“Fine, I won’t say your name until I discuss it with Elrond. What do you go by?

“Farar.”

Glorfindel sat on his horse like a lead weight. “Are you serious?”

“Yep!”

“This disturbs his guests less?”

“I mean, they keep their distance, but no one hides their children or demands my head on a pike.”

_Elrond!_

Celegorm’s gleeful voice in his mind startled the Lord of Imlardis. Celegorm was generally willing to wait and report on his patrols in person, rather than reach out mind-to-mind. The exceptions had been rare and memorable – once when he found what was a battalion of orcs just across the Mitheithel River, the other time when he had been caught by a poison blade and would have been delirious or dead by the time he managed to reach Imlardis.

_What is it?_

_The Valar have apparently decided to send help against Sauron. He’s another Noldo, but less contentious than me._

_That could be anyone other than Feanor, Maedhros, or Curufin. Who did they send?_

_You don’t want to guess?_

_Celegorm. Tell me._

_You’re a worse spoilsport than Nelyo, you know. I’ve got Turgon’s friend Glorfindel with me, and he mentioned something about helpful Maiar but won’t tell me any details._

_Glorfindel of Gondolin, the Balrog slayer? He has returned to Middle Earth?_ This was far better than the best case scenario Elrond had in mind at the start of the conversation. (Or at least the best plausible situation. Maglor hadn’t been found anytime in the past age, he was unlikely to reappear now.)

_Yep. See if you can get him to tell you more about the Maiar, he won’t answer when I ask him if Huan came back too._

_Why ever could that be._

_Because he’s a horrible stick in the mud, even worse than Turgon, and he keeps calling me ‘thrice-exiled’._

Elrond lasted a year with both of them in Imlardis before he suggested that Celegorm go to Gondor. After all, Elros had been as much Luthien’s heir as he was, and the king of Gondor was Elros’s heir. And it was much easier for Elrond to deal with people in the Valley when there was only _one_ ancient elf with a quest who had been friends with his ancestors to maneuver around.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: ‘Farar’ means ‘hunter’ in Quenya. Orome is the Vala of the Hunt, and Celegorm was his follower, so on one level the name’s appropriate, if a bit aggrandizing. However, ‘The Hunter’ was also what elves beside Cuivienen called Melkor when all they knew was that sometimes elves disappeared and were never seen again. Suffice to say, it’s not a popular baby name, especially in communities with significant Avari or Silvan populations.


End file.
